The present invention relates to an intake air distributor for the cylinders of an internal combustion engine, in particular for motor vehicles, with the understanding that the term “air” must be considered in its broad sense and in particular to cover any gas intake mixture, in particular air/fuel mixtures.
In general, the intake air distribution in the cylinders of an internal combustion engine is carried out while attempting to eliminate or substantially reduce any imbalance in the feed to each of the cylinders, both for a given cylinder in case of a plurality of intake ducts and for the distribution between the cylinders. In diesel engines in particular, for which the aerodynamics of the intake gases is critical, drops in “swirl” have been observed in certain cylinders, in particular in the first distributed cylinder, caused by the geometry of the distributor (“swirl” can be defined as an axial eddy in the cylinder). This is true in particular of air distributors bent at 180°, particularly when, for reasons of size and compactness of the engines to be mounted in the engine compartment of a motor vehicle, the elbow is inclined to a diametral reference plane of the tubular body passing through the line of alignment of the branches of the connecting channels of the cylinder intake ducts.